


The Big D Energy Club

by BigDaddyEnergy



Series: bde universe [1]
Category: BDE Universe, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Ouran High School Host Club - Freeform, Spoof, the bde universe, we lit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigDaddyEnergy/pseuds/BigDaddyEnergy
Summary: join the cult.ouran gets a new club.(self-oc inserts in the ouran universe)





	1. introduction to the bdes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [big dom energy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=big+dom+energy).

there are powerful beings in this universe, powerful beings who can only be described with the words b d and e all put together.

what do these letters stand for? it's different for each bde, each interprets their energy differently.

welcome to the cult.

introductions:

Big Daddy Energy: 

Tiny gremlin, will 100% steal your fuzzy socks. Non-sexual daddy kink? Yes

Big Dom Energy:

Tall giantess, second thiccest gall you ever seen. legs for days. Ramen Addiction.

Big Doubt Energy:

Fucking nerd. Too nice. Too many friends. We fucking hate those guys. Don't let us catch you with him.

Big Doge Energy:

much smol.

ver art.

bork bork

*boops snoot*

Big Dragon Energy:

Small child. Must protect. Don't touch.

Consequences beyond us if you choose to disobey.


	2. servent to bde club??????????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh ghod. what have you gotten yourself into this time?

The invitation felt heavy in your cold, sweaty hands. They trembled as you looked over the size 11 Arial text, exactly centered.

At least whoever had made this dastardly paper had the sense to appeal to your own asthetical goals. UWU.

The words were chilling.

"Music Room # 69. 11:00 p.m. Do not come.

Consequences Beyond Us If You Disobey"

(something in the back of your mind told you that they always go.) They do. 

And you were no different, just a pathetic sheep. UWU.

Sheep tendencies aside, Ouran was truly a beautiful school. Even the forbidden hallway glistened in the midnight sun. You cast your arm above your head to block out the rays, they were hotter in the winter.

Your fingers twitched as they reached tentatively for the lukewarm, slightly moist copper handle. It always as though the person who'd previously _handle_d it had very sweaty hands.

Your own hands were disgustingly sweaty due to your nervousness. UWU, this would be a defining moment in your life.

You grasped the handle tentatively, hearing a terrible creak as the metal _rattled_. The door swung open, revealing a room bathed in blood.

Oh. Wait. No. That was just the red LEDs, basking the room in its glorious light.

there was nobody in the room.

there was nothing in the room.

Looking into the room made your head hurt. A high pitched whine attacked your left ear.

You were getting dizzy.

The glorious red light of the room faded into black.

...

You woke up in your own room, completely refreshed. You've never felt better in your life.

You want more. UWU.

But a message on the wall, written in a black, oozing fluid you couldn't identify were the words

> YOU 
> 
> FAILED
> 
> consequences beyond us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you're one of us now.
> 
> there's no going back.
> 
> don't look at stranger's faces for too long, now.
> 
> Consequences Beyond Us If You Disobey.
> 
> ~refer to section 3.4 in The Oath~


	3. the SHE in the corner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if the SHE offered you a glass, would you drink it?
> 
> if the SHE offered you a food, would you eat it?
> 
> your choice
> 
> consequences beyond us

she came for you after school. 

the doorbell started to rang, unordinaryly shrill.

she stood there, an abnormally normal girl with a smile that fell too short and eyes that gleaned far too much. 

you let her in. the doorbell continued.

<your third mistake>

"come with me" she calls, her voice melodic, you don't want to go with her. 

but the consequences are beyond you. you nod, you take her hand. 

you're in the same room you were before, yet chairs of different sizes and colors were scattered across the room. 

you turn, she is by the door, opening it to a procession of beings of different sizes and colors. 

She welcomes each happily. The word is like an agreement.

"Welcome," The first one to enter, a tall woman (at least you assume so, she steps through the door and all you can see are her legs. you look up but she is too tall for your feeble neck to turn upwards). she plops a strawberry in into SHE's hand. SHE licks the strawberry and puts it in SHE's other hand.

"Welcome" The next is a small creature of indeterminate race, with pointy ears and large hands. They place the strawberry in SHE's hand and stop to watch as SHE licks it once again and palms it in SHE's other hand.

They walk to you and reach for your face. They should not be able to reach it. They're too short.

"Yoink."

They steal your hat. You didn't realize you'd been wearing a hat. You don't think you've bought one hat in your life.

It almost distracts you from the next to enter.

It is a dog. 

<they>

Sorry. They are a dog.

They enter with with a short bork and place their offering into the hand of SHE.

"much ofer." They bork out.

"Ver thank." SHE responds. SHE licks it and repeats the process.

Next is a child with an ornate royal blue dragon mask and scales that almost seem real. 

you wonder what the mask is made of. 

<you don't want to know>

you wonder what the child's face looks like. 

<you don't want to know.>

Perhaps the child would let you wear it.

<there would be consequences>

They give their offering at SHE's prompting "Welcome,"

The last figure is not welcomed.

He is abnormally normal guy with a kind smile and bright eyes.

But he is not welcomed.

SHE simply turns to you. The guy walks over.

"Howdy, I'm Doubt." 

And he puts the strawberry in your hand.

Unbidden, you lick it and put it in your other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nice to meet you.
> 
> we're nicer than we look.
> 
> ~refer to part 6.7 in The Oath~

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to the cult. 
> 
> we gay.
> 
> we here to take over.
> 
> join us.
> 
> take the oath.
> 
> become a bde.


End file.
